Hurricane
by ChuanFromSocko
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are fighting Kaguya in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Kaguya can manipulate other dimensions and during the fight she sends Naruto into a modern dimension as a baby and after 17 years in the modern dimension, Naruto is walking to school when a raven-haired, bloody stranger walks out of the woods, claiming to know Naruto and take him back home to Konoha.


Hey guys! I decided to write the first chapter to this story I've been wanting to write. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Kaguya summons another dimension, one full of boiling lava. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Obito are falling, Sasuke summons his hawk and catches Naruto with it's claws.

Naruto struggles to look at Sasuke, "Not me! Grab the-!"

Kakashi threw a kunai that was attached to a scroll. He holds Sakura in his arms. He had also thrown a kunai through Obito's hand, attaching him to the wall of rock.

Kaguya starts throwing pins and Sasuke defends them off as Naruto crawls onto of the back of the hawk. Kakashi and Sakura fall, and Naruto sends his chakra hand to grab them when two of Kaguya's pins finally hit the hawk in the chakra points on it's wings, causing it to lose it's flight and fall suddenly, sending Naruto and Sasuke falling down as well.

Sasuke grunts, "It's time for susanoo then."

Kakashi looks down and realizes they aren't falling anymore, "Naruto?" He looks up towards Naruto. "You can levitate?"

Sasuke looks up and sees Naruto floating, three of his chakra hands holding him, the hawk and Kakashi and Sakura.

"Once more..."

Naruto looks towards Kaguya when he hears her speak.

Sasuke looks from Naruto to Kaguya.

Kaguya rushes forward, "...I shall reunify all chakra!"

Naruto tries to defend but is blown away by Kaguya, he slams into the wall.

Sasuke brings forth susanoo and prepares to launch an arrow but Kaguya disappears. He looks around him, waiting for her to attack.

When Naruto hit the wall he was carrying Kakashi and Sakura and they grabbed onto a ledge when Naruto's chakra hand disappeared.

Kaguya appeared in front of Naruto, who is dizzy from the impact. She puts her hand onto Naruto's chest and he squirms, but he is stuck in the wall.

"Sasuke! Over here!" Kakashi yells.

Sasuke turns just in time to see Naruto disappear.

Kaguya turns around and looks at Sasuke, "He will no longer be a bother."

Sasuke grimaces, "What did you do with him?"

Kaguya gives him a small smile, "He is no longer in this world."

Sakura gasps, "What do you mean?!" Tears swell up into her eyes.

Kaguya frowns, annoyed, "He is in a different dimesion now." Kaguya lifts her hand, a ball of light forms around her hand and she blasts it off in the direction of Sakura and Kakashi.

Kakashi tries to move but they are hit with the blast, and they fall into the pit of lava.

"Now..."Kaguya floats closer to Sasuke, "...time to handle you."

 **Alternate Dimension**

Minato and Kushina are driving down the road on a chilly October night when they come across a baby basket on the side of the road. The couple get out and walk over to inspect the basket, when they look inside they see a small, blue-eyed baby.

Kushina looks at Minato, "How can someone leave such a cute, defenseless baby on the side of the road?" Kushina pouts with anger, her already red cheeks, reddening even more.

Minato smiles at his wife, "Why don't we take him home tonight and get him out of this cold?"

Kushina smiles at that, "I wanna keep him."

Minato's smile brightens, him and his wife couldn't get pregnant so they have been thinking about adopting.

"It's like this baby was put here just for us."

Kushina laughs and picks up the baby, she pokes his cheek which causes the blue-eyed baby to laugh.

"What should we call him, dear?" Minato walks over to his wife and looks at the baby.

Kushina contemplates for a minute before deciding, "Why not, Naruto?"

Minato smiles, "Perfect."

 **17 years later**

Naruto wakes up from his deep slumber as his alarm continues to wail. He groans and slams his hand on top of the button but it continues to holler loudly. Naruto sits up annoyed, "Turn off you stupid alarm!" Naruto smashes the button with his finger and then it's quiet.

Naruto sighs with relief and rubs the sleep from his tired eyes, "I don't want to go to school."

Naruto yawns and stretches as he stands up.

"Naruto! Breakfast!"

Naruto hears his mother yell from downstairs and he cheers up at the sound of food. He gets dressed and heads down for some of his mother's delicious cooking.

"Good, you're up." Kushina hands Naruto a plate of waffles, "Here."

Naruto sits down at the table, his stomach growling loudly, "Syrup?"

Kushina looks at her lazy son and grabs the syrup from the cabinet and sits it down in front of him.

Naruto smiles at her, "Thanks."

Kushina smiles too.

Naruto vacuums the food into his mouth and grabs his things, "Okay, I'm off!"

"Okay, be careful!"

"I will." Naruto opens the door and steps out into the fresh summer air, he smiles and stretches and then starts on his way to school.

As Naruto is walking down the street his sees a guy around his age, come walking out of the woods, covered in blood and dressed kinda strange and the guy is clutching a some kinda knife. Naruto averts his eyes when the stranger looks directly at him. Naruto casts his eyes very quickly to the front and continues to walk down the sidewalk.

Naruto tries to sneak another glance and when he does, he sees the blood-covered guy running towards him. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and before he is able to turn around and run, the guy is standing in front of him.

Naruto freezes and watches as the guy takes in his appearance, the raven-haired stranger looks like his is shocked and relieved at the same time.

"I can't believe I finally found you." The raven-haired man says, looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto is freaked out, what is a guy, who is covered in blood, doing looking for him in the first place, "Who are you, dude?" Naruto speaks with very little confidence. Hey! Could you be confident when the guy talking to you is bloody and holding a freaking knife?!

"You don't remember?" The bloody man looks annoyed.

"Remember what?" Naruto takes a step back.

"Of course a dobe like you would cause me even more trouble after finding you." He grunts and crosses his arms, looking into the blue sky.

"Dude, you must have me confused with someone else, okay?" Naruto takes another step backwards.

The stranger looks at Naruto now, "You are Uzumaki Naruto, ne?"

Naruto jumps, fear clouds his eyes. The guy must've see the look of terror on Naruto's face cause the stupid teme is smirking, "Who are you?" Naruto feels annoyed somehow at looking at the smirking raven-haired.

The stranger rolls his eyes, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto squints, "Sorry pal, I don't know you."

"Yes you do, dobe. And I'm here to take you back."

Naruto narrows his eyes, "'Take me back'? Back where?"

Onyx eyes look into cerulean-blue eyes, "Back home. To Konaha."

* * *

I hope you liked it! It's short, I know. But more chapters will come soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
